1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus with which gas can be dispensed at a controlled rate into a desired medium, and with which gas can be collected from a medium.
1. Description of Related Art
Nitrogen is a recognized necessary nutrient for plant growth. The rocks and soils of the earth contain very little combined nitrogen so that fertilizers containing nitrogen compounds are typically used to aid plant growth. The nitrogen in many of these fertilizers is in the form of nitrates. An unfortunate side effect from the use of such fertilizers is the pollution of the ground water.
The use of aqueous ammonia as a fertilizer is also known. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,427 entitled "Irrigation System", I suggest the dispensing of aqueous ammonia in conjunction with irrigation of plants using coils of hollow cellulose acetate tubing having walls permeable to water. I have now found that gaseous ammonia can also be effectively dispensed for fertilizing purposes.
The fermentation of sugars or starches to produce ethyl alcohol has, as a by-product, the production of carbon dioxide. This fermentation usually is performed in a closed container and the increasing partial pressure of the carbon dioxide above the liquid tends to impede the fermentation. I have found that this carbon dioxide can be collected and removed so as to enhance the rate of fermentation.
It is known that land fills produce combustible gas mixtures which I will herein call water gas. I have found that such gases can be collected and removed for use as fuel or the like.